warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Clans
New Clans Allegiances: New Clans/Allegiances. Four new Clans are founded moons after the old ones disappeared. With the only thing alive from the old Clans being StarClan, four kits from each Clan, descended from important cats in the original four Clans, are chosen to keep the old Clans' legacies alive. Prologue "Willowpaw, Mudclaw!" a orange queen called from the nursery. "The kits are coming!" A gasp sounded from the medicine den, as two cats came running. A blue-gray she-cat, Willowpaw, and a brown tom, Mudclaw. "Okay Flamewhisker, breath!" Mudclaw meowled. "Willowpaw, pass me the raspberry leaves and chervil!" The apprentice carried the herbs in her mouth, giving them to her mentor. Flamewhisker then asked, "I - Is the first kit coming yet?" "It will come any moment now, I'm sure!" Willowpaw meowled. "Breathe, Flamewhisker! Your kits need you!" Flamewhisker nodded. Her mate, brown-and-white tabby tom, flicked his tail. "Flamewhisker. I need you as much as your kits do." "The first one's coming!" Willowpaw yowled. The kit started shoving it's way out. "Flamewhisker, calm down!" Mudclaw yowled. The first thing the kit did was cry, as Flamewhisker scooted it over with her tail. "It's a tom. What are you going to name it Flamewhisker?" "How about... Flamekit?" Flamewhisker immediately cried in pain again. The same procedure happened, as Flamewhisker said, "She'll be named Jaykit." "Flamekit and Jaykit." her mate mewled. "Perfect names, like you Flamewhisker." "Thank you, Nutseed." Flamewhisker smiled. Chapter 1 "Hey, Flamekit! Catch!" Jaykit called to her brother. Flamekit caught the mossball and mewled, "Jaykit, this isn't a time to play! We're going to become apprentices!" Flamewhisker curled her tail around her two kits and mewled, "Jaykit, Flamekit, you'll become apprentices even if you do play. Everyone deserves to play." "Even elders and warriors?" Jaykit asked, eyes gleaming. "Of course. Kits, apprentices, warriors, elders. When me and your father were apprentices, we played mossball almost daily." Flamewhisker trailed off, looking at the Highrock. "All cats old enough to exit the Nursery, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Thrushstar called. Jaykit bounded over, sitting next to the newly named Willowblaze. Flamekit tentatively sat next to Stormpaw and Dustpaw. "We gather here today, not only to name two kits apprentices, but also to name two apprentices warriors. Stormpaw, Dustpaw!" Willowblaze looked to Stormpaw. Does she have a crush on him? ''Flamekit wondered. "I, Thrushstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They've trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Thrushstar turned to the two of them. "Stormpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." the two of them stated. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan. Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dustfeather. StarClan honors your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Thrushstar mewled. The Clan's deputy looked to her kits as the Clan chanted, "Stormcloud, Dustfeather!" "Flamekit, Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Flamekit." Flamekit stepped forward. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Willowblaze. I hope Willowblaze will pass down all she knows on to you. Jaykit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Breezesong. I hope Breezesong will pass down all she knows on to you." "Jaypaw! Flamepaw!" ''Willowbreeze? ''Flamepaw repeated the name in his head. ''At least I didn't get Stormcloud. Dustfeather. I wish I got a warrior though! Chapter 2 "Mothpaw!" RiverClan chanted. "Hawkpaw!" Mothpaw saw Hawkpaw get death glares. "Why doesn't anyone trust me?" Hawkpaw whispered to Mothpaw, who shrugged. "Breezeshine." Nightstar mewled. "You will be the mentor of Mothpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mothpaw." She also mewled how Tigerstripe would be Hawkpaw's mentor, but she'd stopped paying attention. She saw a gray tom, fading behind the nest of brambles Mothpaw and Hawkpaw had slept in for six moons, the nursery. Who was that? ''Mothpaw wondered. "Uh... Breezeshine? I... uh... saw a... um.. eagle!" she mewled to Breezeshine. "May I, uh, investigate?" "Yes, you may." Breezeshine mewled. Mothpaw thanked her, before slipping off to behind the nursery. She padded behind the nursery, feeling her paws dip into mud. "Gross! I might be RiverClan, but I don't like getting my paws muddy!" she exclaimed. She sighed, walking onward. She saw the gray tom, his tail swishing in the wind. She saw five stars glimmer in the sky. "Five kits, descended from old cats, shall save the Clans." he meowled. "That is the prophecy. Mothpaw. I am Ashfur." ''The cat who tried to kill the Three and Squirrelstar. ''Mothpaw thought. "Y-You tried to kill Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Squirrelstar!" "I did." Ashfur mewled. "I am sorry for that. If you ever see Squirrelstar, tell her that. I'm here because StarClan told me to be." "W - Why you? Why not Willowshine? Or Mothwing? Or M - " Mothpaw was cut off by Ashfur saying, "One of those cats is in you." "Who? Willowshine? Mothwing? Mistystar?" Mothpaw asked. "Can't you guess? It's Mothwing!" Ashfur yowled. "Why can't I be my own self? Even if I didn't know. I'd be fine." Mothpaw mewled. "Please, Ashfur." "I'm sorry, Mothpaw." Ashfur mewled. "I can't make you forget this." Mothpaw's eyes opened suddenly. ''I was dreaming?Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Puppycornashlynn)